pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Enchantment
Enchantments are magical improvements that can be found on melee weapons and the Boomerang only. It is the melee weapon’s equivalent to glyphs. An enchantment can be added on a melee weapon (and the Boomerang) with a Scroll of Enchantment. Found melee weapons have a probability to already have an enchantment. Table of Enchantments Former Enchantments Enchantment Loss See: When using a standard Scroll of Upgrade on an enchanted weapon, there is a risk to lose that enchantment. Enchantment Probabilities See: Appearance of enchantments 'Blazing' Enchantment blazing dagger.gif|Blazing Dagger Enchantment blazing shortsword.gif|Blazing Short Sword Enchantment blazing knuckles.gif|Blazing Knuckleduster Enchantment blazing quarterstaff.gif|Blazing Quarterstaff Enchantment blazing spear.gif|Blazing Spear Enchantment blazing mace.gif|Blazing Mace Enchantment blazing sword.gif|Blazing Sword Enchantment blazing battleaxe.gif|Blazing Battle Axe Enchantment blazing longsword.gif|Blazing Longsword Enchantment blazing warhammer.gif|Blazing War Hammer Enchantment blazing glaive.gif|Blazing Glaive Enchantment blazing boomerang.gif|Blazing Boomerang 'Venomous' Enchantment venomous dagger.gif|Venomous Dagger Enchantment venomous shortsword.gif|Venomous Short Sword Enchantment venomous knuckles.gif|Venomous Knuckleduster Enchantment venomous quarterstaff.gif|Venomous Quarterstaff Enchantment venomous spear.gif|Venomous Spear Enchantment venomous mace.gif|Venomous Mace Enchantment venomous sword.gif|Venomous Sword Enchantment venomous battleaxe.gif|Venomous Battle Axe Enchantment venomous longsword.gif|Venomous Longsword Enchantment venomous warhammer.gif|Venomous War Hammer Enchantment venomous glaive.gif|Venomous Glaive Enchantment venomous boomerang.gif|Venomous Boomerang 'Grim' Enchantment grim dagger.gif|Grim Dagger Enchantment grim shortsword.gif|Grim Short Sword Enchantment grim knuckles.gif|Grim Knuckleduster Enchantment grim quarterstaff.gif|Grim Quarterstaff Enchantment grim spear.gif|Grim Spear Enchantment grim mace.gif|Grim Mace Enchantment grim sword.gif|Grim Sword Enchantment grim battleaxe.gif|Grim Battle Axe Enchantment grim longsword.gif|Grim Longsword Enchantment grim warhammer.gif|Grim War Hammer Enchantment grim glaive.gif|Grim Glaive Enchantment grim boomerang.gif|Grim Boomerang 'Stunning' Enchantment stunning dagger.gif|Stunning Dagger Enchantment stunning shortsword.gif|Stunning Short Sword Enchantment stunning knuckles.gif|Stunning Knuckleduster Enchantment stunning quarterstaff.gif|Stunning Quarterstaff Enchantment stunning spear.gif|Stunning Spear Enchantment stunning mace.gif|Stunning Mace Enchantment stunning sword.gif|Stunning Sword Enchantment stunning battleaxe.gif|Stunning Battle Axe Enchantment stunning longsword.gif|Stunning Longsword Enchantment stunning warhammer.gif|Stunning War Hammer Enchantment stunning glaive.gif|Stunning Glaive Enchantment stunning boomerang.gif|Stunning Boomerang 'Vampiric' Enchantment vampiric dagger.gif|Vampiric Dagger Enchantment vampiric shortsword.gif|Vampiric Short Sword Enchantment vampiric knuckles.gif|Vampiric Knuckleduster Enchantment vampiric quarterstaff.gif|Vampiric Quarterstaff Enchantment vampiric spear.gif|Vampiric Spear Enchantment vampiric mace.gif|Vampiric Mace Enchantment vampiric sword.gif|Vampiric Sword Enchantment vampiric battleaxe.gif|Vampiric Battle Axe Enchantment vampiric longsword.gif|Vampiric Longsword Enchantment vampiric warhammer.gif|Vampiric War Hammer Enchantment vampiric glaive.gif|Vampiric Glaive Enchantment vampiric boomerang.gif|Vampiric Boomerang 'Chilling' Enchantment Chilling dagger.gif|Chilling Dagger Enchantment Chilling shortsword.gif|Chilling Short Sword Enchantment Chilling knuckles.gif|Chilling Knuckleduster Enchantment Chilling quarterstaff.gif|Chilling Quarterstaff Enchantment Chilling spear.gif|Chilling Spear Enchantment Chilling mace.gif|Chilling Mace Enchantment Chilling sword.gif|Chilling Sword Enchantment Chilling battleaxe.gif|Chilling Battle Axe Enchantment Chilling longsword.gif|Chilling Longsword Enchantment Chilling warhammer.gif|Chilling War Hammer Enchantment Chilling glaive.gif|Chilling Glaive Enchantment Chilling boomerang.gif|Chilling Boomerang 'Unstable' Enchantment unstable dagger.gif|Unstable Dagger Enchantment unstable shortsword.gif|Unstable Short Sword Enchantment unstable knuckles.gif|Unstable Knuckleduster Enchantment unstable quarterstaff.gif|Unstable Quarterstaff Enchantment unstable spear.gif|Unstable Spear Enchantment unstable mace.gif|Unstable Mace Enchantment unstable sword.gif|Unstable Sword Enchantment unstable battleaxe.gif|Unstable Battle Axe Enchantment unstable longsword.gif|Unstable Longsword Enchantment unstable warhammer.gif|Unstable War Hammer Enchantment unstable glaive.gif|Unstable Glaive Enchantment unstable boomerang.gif|Unstable Boomerang 'Eldritch' Enchantment eldritch dagger.gif|Eldritch Dagger Enchantment eldritch shortsword.gif|Eldritch Short Sword Enchantment eldritch knuckles.gif|Eldritch Knuckleduster Enchantment eldritch quarterstaff.gif|Eldritch Quarterstaff Enchantment eldritch spear.gif|Eldritch Spear Enchantment eldritch mace.gif|Eldritch Mace Enchantment eldritch sword.gif|Eldritch Sword Enchantment eldritch battleaxe.gif|Eldritch Battle Axe Enchantment eldritch longsword.gif|Eldritch Longsword Enchantment eldritch warhammer.gif|Eldritch War Hammer Enchantment eldritch glaive.gif|Eldritch Glaive Enchantment eldritch boomerang.gif|Eldritch Boomerang 'Lucky' Enchantment lucky dagger.gif|Lucky Dagger Enchantment lucky shortsword.gif|Lucky Short Sword Enchantment lucky knuckles.gif|Lucky Knuckleduster Enchantment lucky quarterstaff.gif|Lucky Quarterstaff Enchantment lucky spear.gif|Lucky Spear Enchantment lucky mace.gif|Lucky Mace Enchantment lucky sword.gif|Lucky Sword Enchantment lucky battleaxe.gif|Lucky Battle Axe Enchantment lucky longsword.gif|Lucky Longsword Enchantment lucky warhammer.gif|Lucky War Hammer Enchantment lucky glaive.gif|Lucky Glaive Enchantment lucky boomerang.gif|Lucky Boomerang 'Shocking' Enchantment shocking dagger.gif|Shocking Dagger Enchantment shocking shortsword.gif|Shocking Short Sword Enchantment shocking knuckles.gif|Shocking Knuckleduster Enchantment shocking quarterstaff.gif|Shocking Quarterstaff Enchantment shocking spear.gif|Shocking Spear Enchantment shocking mace.gif|Shocking Mace Enchantment shocking sword.gif|Shocking Sword Enchantment shocking battleaxe.gif|Shocking Battle Axe Enchantment shocking longsword.gif|Shocking Longsword Enchantment shocking warhammer.gif|Shocking War Hammer Enchantment shocking glaive.gif|Shocking Glaive Enchantment shocking boomerang.gif|Shocking Boomerang 'Tempered' Enchantment tempered dagger.gif|Tempered Dagger Enchantment tempered shortsword.gif|Tempered Short Sword Enchantment tempered knuckles.gif|Tempered Knuckleduster Enchantment tempered quarterstaff.gif|Tempered Quarterstaff Enchantment tempered spear.gif|Tempered Spear Enchantment tempered mace.gif|Tempered Mace Enchantment tempered sword.gif|Tempered Sword Enchantment tempered battleaxe.gif|Tempered Battle Axe Enchantment tempered longsword.gif|Tempered Longsword Enchantment tempered warhammer.gif|Tempered War Hammer Enchantment tempered glaive.gif|Tempered Glaive Enchantment tempered boomerang.gif|Tempered Boomerang History to the game | 0.3.5 | : New enchantment - Wild weapon Changed: All bosses are now resistant to Grim enchantment | 0.4.1 | Changed: * weapon is renamed to weapon * Enchanted weapons are less common now | 0.4.3 | Changed: Reforging preserves enchantment of an upgraded weapon | 0.5 | : New enchantment - Piercing weapon | 0.5.2 | : New weapon enchantments | 1.6.0 | : New enchantment - Lucky weapon Changed: * Wild & Piercing weapons always proc * Enchantments on degraded weapons work like on +0 weapons | 1.6.2a | Fixed: Degraded Vampiric weapons have been corrected | 1.6.4 | Changed: The Boomerang can be enchanted. | 1.6.4a | Changed: The Boomerang can no longer receive the Wild & Piercing enchantments. | 1.7.1 | Changed: An Unstable Boomerang can no longer proc the Wild & Piercing enchantments | 1.7.4 | : * New enchantment - Shocking weapon ( Wild & Piercing enchantments) * New enchantment - Tempered weapon }} Tips * The Stunning enchantment allows the Hero/ine to deal high amounts of damage to bosses, as they will be paralyzed most of the time, even with a low damage weapon. Category:Enchantments Category:Melee weapons